clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
General Beginners Guide *We have a great Beginners Guide to Roleplaying in general and stuff specific to this group. We encourage you to read through it, just to make sure you know everything. Conduct *The Clone Army is a role playing group and as such players are expected to display a certain level of conduct towards one another. That includes using appropriate language and refraining from arguements. *In the event you see someone breaking the group rules, contact a Group Leader. Do not try to correct it yourself, this will most likely only result in fighting Leadership *There are a total of five Administrators of the group, also known as Group Leaders. *Group Leaders vote to allow the creation of new Factions (see rules for creating Factions below) though amajority vote *Group Leaders can also vote on various other decisions up to, but limited to, banning mambers and uses of certain tech. *In the even that an Leader is no longer fit to hold the position, the other Admins must unanimously vote to remove him/her. *In the event a Group Leader is absent (on vacation or personal issue), a proxy can be chosen to vote for them, but that is not required unless there is a tied vote. Warnings and Bans In the event that a problem arises, Group Leaders will attempt to remedy the situation. If however, that doesn't work, Leaders may give out warnings. The number of warnings will resilt in a different consequence for the person in question, with more warnings leading to a harsher result: *1st Warning - Verbal warning and added to character page *2nd Warning - Banned for one week *3rd Warning - Banned for one month *4th Warning - Banned for six months *5th Warning - Banned for one year or Life Ban Character ﻿ Creation *In creating a character, you only need to use the character's name as your username or create a topic declaring your primary characters. *You can take an existing character, as long as no one else already has him/her/it as their primary character. If not, you can create your own character, so long as they reasonably fit into the Star Wars universe. *A character cannot be permanently damaged or killed, unless the victim player wishes to do so.﻿ *No character can be immune or invincible to all powers and weapons. *No illegal or self-made Force powers may be used. Types of Characters Primary Characters These are the main character a player uses, you may only have one at a time. Once a character is chose, there is a one month peroid before the character can be changed. Secondary Characters These are support characters used in conjunction with the primary character. Each person is limited to a handful of these. In the event a player wishes to use someone's Secondary Character as a Primary Character, the Group Leaders may make a final decision, with these guidelines: *If the character is not an official Star Wars character (created specially) then no one else can take control of them without the full consent of the origninal creator. *If the character is a main character withing the Star Wars universe (Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, etc.), then it would tend to side with the player wanting to take them as a Primary Character. *If the character is more of an obscure official Star Wars character (Saba Sebatyne, Cronal, Aurra Sing, etc.), then it would tend to side with the original owner of the character. Tertiary Characters Characters who are not directly controlled by a player. In most cases, these don't have to be given names (though they can), but they act as officers or troopers under the command of a Primary or Secondary Character. They can also be commanders of one-time battles, as we don't expect Primary or Secondary Characters to be everywhere in the Galaxy at once. Powers and Abilities Characters can only have abilities and powers that exist in the Star Wars Universe. Specifically refering to Force powers, there are some restrictions on unique and so-called uber powers. Examples of this includes: *Darth Nihilus' ability to drain life force on a global scale *Palpatine's Force Storm Wormholes *Darth Bane / Darth Kaan's Thought Bomb In these special cases, only the character(s) who officially had these powers may use them, though such abilities should be used sparingly so as not to abuse them. Factions General *All Factions are restricted to tech they officially used in the Star Wars Universes. Any instances where there is some question as to which Faction controls specific tech, Group Leaders will make the final decision *Continued use of illegal, or the creation of illegal, tech not based or associated with your Faction will result in the Faction being dissolved. *The Faction Leader has full authority with how they allow their tech to be used, and players within a Faction must abide by that. For more information on tech, see the tech section. *Should a Faction disband on its own, the Faction Leader does not have the right to give away planets to another Faction without Group Leader approval. *Planets can also be traded without the need for a Group Leader. *A Faction can control a maximum of two-hundred-and-fifty panets at one time. *After the creation of the Faction, it cannot become inactive for more than two months. If it does, it may be disbanded. It doesn't necessarily have to go to war or battle, but it's at the very least, it's Leader must be active in the Group. Creation To create a Faction, you must ask the Group Leaders to officially recognize the proposed Faction. In order to do so, you must include the following: *The official Star Wars Faction that the proposed is based off of. *A list of the planets that the Faction in question wishes to claim as their own. Must have been controlled/affiliated by/to the based Faction in the Star Wars Expanded Universe. Planets having no affiliation may also be claimed up to twenty-five. If the planets are already claimed by another Faction, then they cannot be claimed by a newly formed Faction. *A list of the Ships and ground forces that are to be included in the Faction in question, numbers to be based off of the number of planets controlled and basic discretion. Technology Each Faction has their own technology (ships, ground forces, troops, etc.) that differentiate it from other Factions. Ships (Space) Ships are categorized into categories based on how quickly t﻿hey can be rebuilt if destroyed in a battle. Damaged ships are repaired immediately after a battle, and thus don't have a rebuild time. If you have a question about which category a specific ship would fall in, as a Group Leader. Ships Constantly Replaced These are your basic ships that are widely used by a Faction. These are mass-produced, so there would always be more ships coming off the production line. This excludes ships with special weapons or ships that are much bigger than the average capital ship. Ships Rebuilt in Four Days These would be the modified ships of a Faction. Specilized and unique ships fall in here. Ships Rebuilt in One Week These would be the biggest ships a Faction could have. Becasue of their size and power, they aren't mass-produced like the basic ships, and thus require more of a rebound time to rebuild. Super Star Destroyers and Star Defenders would fall in here, as long as they have no specialized weapons that would push them into the 'Superweapon' category. Ships Rebuilt in Two Weeks These would include mostly warships that are essentially superweapons, that have some uniqueness to them. They all have a very unique weapon that can be duplicated, but would take longer than just building a ships of the same size. Examples of this includes the Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyer, Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer, and Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser. Ships Rebuilt in Three Weeks These ships would be the biggest in size, and in theory, power. As such, it would take much longer to produce another one. Battlestations like the Death Star I & II would fall into this category. Ships Not Rebuilt These ships that either were created by the controling Faction and lack the ability to create another one or did not originally create it and thus could not create another one. These ships aren't banned, but can only be used again if a Faction is reformed and starts over. Superweapons Superweapons whose purpose is to either destroy or render a planet uninhabitable are either to be restricted or banned completely. If the superweapon has some use other than the complete ruin of a planet, it may be used, with its abilities restricted so that is does not destroy any planets. For questions regarding a specific superweapon, as a Group Leader.